Italian Chocolate
by HalloweenPanda
Summary: Germany was not looking forward to Valentine's day. Not one bit!He wasn't counting the days, or getting excited. He swore! He'd better tell Italy not to plan anything for him. But where is he? Lingerie anyone? This story is not very good, but whatever.


He wasn't counting the days. Of course he wasn't.

Again Germany assured himself and -again- glanced at his calender. It was February, printed across the top. And each square had a numbered date on it. And on number 14, was a little heart sticker on it. Courtesy of Italy.

The moment Ludwig's eyes fell upon it, his cheeks singed and quickly turned his head away and went back to his paper work. Shuffling through the documants, his eye made the smallest glance back toward the calender. 'It's tomorrow...' he thought, and felt his face warm in thought. Gasping at his reaction, he grabs the wretched day keeper and and slams it in the waste basket.

'Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!' He was NOT thinking about it! Tomorrow was just like any other day! Nothing special about it. Only complete morons would get excited over getting store bought sweets from a significant other. Such a ridiculous ploy to boost the sales of the candy making industry. Repulsive! He had better things to do.

Glancing at the waste basket, he gets up from his chair and kneels to stare into it. '... 16 more hours to go...'

"AH!"

The seconed story window needed replacing after a wastebasket was thrown through it.

The fourteenth came the next morning, and Ludwig arose bright and early like usual. Glancing about, he saw that his room was the same, the tidiness it has always been. Nothing out of place... or added...

Ludwig cringed at this, and rapidly shook his head. 'Nien! Nien! Nien!' Why should his own room look different? After all, it's the way it was suppose to look. Void of anything rediculiosly related to being heart shaped... or bightly colored... flowers...

Grabbing a pillow he slammed it against his face to dispell these impugnant thoughts. "Frühstück!" he shouted to the room. "Zat is what I need! Some frühstück!"

Getting dressed, he quickly made his way to the dining room. As he looked about the room,he felt himself deflate a bit. Italy usually would be helping himself to a monsteriously large Italian meal, but today he was no where to be found. Germany pinched his own cheek as punishmant for thinking such a thing. Good riddance! He could finally eat in peace.

Drinking a fresh cup of coffe, and dinning on fresh eggs and wurst, he flipped open the morning paper and glanced at the headlines. A large photo of a half naked France was on the cover that read the headlines, 'France announces a Happy Valentine's Day to all lovers.' the poor blond man spat the coffe all over it. Crumbling the paper up, he tosses it across the table. Stabbing an egg, he thrusts it into his mouth and chomps on it. That damn perverted France! Spouting such nonsense!

"Valentinstag, ha!" he scoffed, drinking the remainder of the coffee. Valentine's day is a pointless event. Morons getting all love sick over their annoying lovers. It's not like Italy would prance out of the kitchen and say, 'Good morning, Doitsu!' While dressed in only a cute little apron with a kitty cat printed on the bottom.

He'd greet the Italian as if it were nothing, yet taking the time to admire his back side when he brought over a fresh cup of coffee. Such a cute little bottom that reminded him of freshly kneaded bread dough. Reaching over, he pokes a squishy cheek and drew his finger upward till it tugged on the tie strings. 'Uh, uh, uh! naughty Doitsu.' he'd lecture playfully, wagging his finger cutely. 'You can't have any sweets...' Climbing onto the seated blond man, he stradles his lap and picks up a fork, poking a nice plump sausage. "...my darling Ludwig needs to eat a nice-hot-Italian breakfast first..."

Taking one end of the sausage into his mouth, he leans his body forward, wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck, and held the breakfast item to his lips. Ludwig smiled, licking his lips slowly as he lightly licked the warm wurst, and taking the other end into his mouth.

As their mouths drew closed, and the sausage disappeared, the German man would take a tie string end in each hand, pulling away the knot that kept the apron on.

Ludwig panted heavily, lost in his daze. The cup in his lax fingers tillted over, dumping the last remaining drops of scalding hot coffee onto his lap.

"EEEEHHHHYYYYAAAAAAA!"

What a nice way to start the morning.

A quick trip to the bathroom, to clean up, and handle other minor issues, the German man was newly refreshed and ready to set to work.

"..."

Unwittingly he had finished a weeks worth of work yesterday and now had the whole day free. But why?

An image of a certain Italian lying on his stomach on a bed of blossoming red roses and nothing else fluttered into his mind. "Waaaaaaah! Gegangen perverse Gedanken werden!" he screamed into the room.

Ok! That was it! He'd find that little Italian ditz and warn him NOT to do anyhting for this damned holiday! Now the only queastion was... where was he?

The first initial thought was Japan's house, so he decided to put a call into it. After a few rings Honda finally picked, but sounded rather out of breath. "Mosh-hah...moshi moshi?"

"Ah, hello Japan. I vas wonderink if Italy was over there visiting your house... Are you alright?" the man asked a little hesitantly. Was someone breathing in the back ground?

"Ah? Nnn... I-Italy? N-n-no... UH! I ha- I have no-not se- Oh God... Please wait... hah hah... not there... Not there! UH!"

Germany broke into a cold sweat... was he hearing...

Before he could answer Honda's voice suddenly shouted into the phone. "AH! So deep! So deep... hah-hah-hah! Please more! Deeper Heracles -an!" Another voice followed after. "Mmmm, does my little dark haired kitten like that? I'll have to fill you up with plenty of milk... Now please meow for your milk..."

"N-nyan... N-yan... N-n-nyan!"

'Oh... mein... Gott ...' Please tell him he did NOT just hear that.

Slamming the phone down, Ludwig had to catch his breath from what he just heared. Just what the hölle were they doing, getting so hot and heavy over there, when he was by himself here! Wait! That didn't come out right.

"Muss geistige Bild zu löschen... Muss geistige Bild zu löschen... Muss geistige Bild zu löschen." he chanted to himself like a magic spell. Pulling on his coat, he decided to visit Spain where Feliciano's brother, Romano, usually stayed at.

Stepping out the door, there was a cat sitting on the ground near his walkway. It looked up at him and let out a 'nyan'. Ludwig ran away; his face leaving a trail of steam behind.

"Nyan?"

Germany made it to Spain's home safe and sound. Raising a hand, he knocked the door which swung a open a touch from the force. Idiots. Didn't they know better than to leave their home unlocked.

"Hallo? Romano? Antonio? Your door vas left open. Hallo?" It was quiet. Awefully quiet. Too quiet for the German man's liking. It felt like back in the war fields. Any slight movemant could spelled the end for you. "But zis is simply a house. Nothing to be vorried about." he assured himself, ignoring the sweat on his brow, and went inside.

The lights were still on, so someone must be home. "Hallo?" Again nothing. Maybe they left in a hurry. Or perhapse were suddenly called away-.

A thunder of steps came dashing down the stairs, and in a blur, Romano lunged at Ludwig. "Help me, you potato eating bastard!" he yelled hysterically, shaking the front of the man's jacket.

Ludwig didn't know what to say. What could he say with Italy's brother dressed in a sheer kitchen apron and able to see everything underneath.

Romano looked furious and on the verge of tears. "That damn Antonio tricked me into wearing this ridiculious thing and hid all my close!"

"Uh, zat's nice..." the blond man mumbled, holding a hand up to shield his vision. "I'm looking for your brother. Is he around?" And wearing the same outfit? He slapped himself across the face for that.

"Listen to me!" the little apron clad Italian screeched, kicking him in the shin. "You gotta save me! Redeem yourself from the egotistical potato loving asshole that you are!"

"Now who would you be needing to be saved from, tomato?"

It was Antonio. Looking rather roughed up. "Naughty, naughty, tomato. There was no need to smash that vase on my head, or used a shovel to knock me out." Dusting himself off, he stalked slowly toward the smaller man. "I only wanted to see your sweet form wrapped in silk."

"Ah... y-you bastard! Wh-what the hell! Sa-sayin-ing..." Romano stumbled with his words and backed away as Antonio drew closer. "I can see everything under this adorable little apron." the other teased, backing his tomato against the wall. "I can see every inch of you... every hermoso inch that I would just loooooove to lick up."

Romano's chest rose and fell in small bursts of breath. Blushing tenderly, his hands flew to cover his nether regions. "Sh-shut up... basatardo..." he gulped, feeling himself getting aroused from his his eyes licking him all over. Antonio braced his arms on either side of the male's head against the wall. His lips curved into a teasing smile and hovered ever so closely to Romano's.

"What's wrong, tomato?" he cooed in a voice that oozed sexual charisma. Lifting a hand, he twirls the curled strand of hair around his finger. "No quieres ser mi día de San Valentín?"

The Italian's eyes rolled back and heaved his chest out to be fondled with, and instinctivly hitching a leg around the other's waist.

Seems Germany had been completely forgotten. 'Mein Gott...' he mentally grimanced, yet blushed all the same. "Er, forgive the intrusion... I'll zimply let myself out." he told the two. But Romano had him arms wrapped around his lover's neck and kissing him passionatly, while Antonio cupped his bottom and held them up so his feet couldn't touch the ground.

Just as Ludwig was just out the door, Antonio called out to him. "Tomato said Ita-chan went to visit France. And when you see France, tell him thanks for the great toys I have in store. Nnnn! Tomato... you're so hot inside... Shall we move to the bedroom?"

"...sí... hah... sí! Datelo a me profondamente..."

Germany was already making a fast retreat, so as not to hear any further unpleasant noises, before skidding to a complete stop. Italia... at France's house?

"Heilige Scheiße!" he bellowed, suddenly dashing right over there. Oh God. Innocent little Italy was probably already in that perverted French bastards clutches! He shuddered to think of all the things the poor red head was going through.

Knowing that France, Feliciano probably had his small wrists bound by a deep red ribbon, and blind folded. 'Un... F-france nii-san... please... let me go..." he'd beg, his face flushing darkly, trembling at the cruel French man's touches. And France would most likely say, "Tut tut, mon cheri. Let big brother France teach you the ways of love. See? You're nipples are already numb from being toyed with."

He'd take the little Italian's hips and raise them to look at that flushed bud that winked with moisture. "It's such a lovely color now... So sweet. It nearly matches your other ribbon..." The other ribbon he would speak of would be the one tied around Feliciano's weeping erection to prevent him from climaxing.

"No!" Feliciano would cry, "... please... not my special place..." France would lick his lips lechriously, and and flick his tongue over the forbidden fruit. "No, no. I can't leave my cute petite Italian in this state. See?" A couple fingers squish inside his softened depths. "You're so famished here that you're sucking my fingers in, oui?"

Italy will most likely buck his hips, squirming about uncontrolably. "No... Doitsu... I want..."

"What do you want big bad Germany to do to you, hmmm?" the other asked, thrusting his fingers in and out of him with loud wet slurps. Poor Italy would be at his mercy, unable to resist that type of stimulation. His face as red at the blindfold, he'd whimmpered his desires. "Doitsu's... inside..."

Germany suddenly became very woozy and had to stop to clear his head. "Verdammit..." he cursed. Just what the hell was he thinking about just now? Yes indeed the French man was a lecherious swin, but nothing to that extent.

Besides, it was only Italy... sweet little Italy... cute... vulnerable little Italy...

Perhapse he should hurry on.

Raising his hand to wipe the sweat from his face, he blinked in bewildermant at the blood on his hand. Seemed he was woozy from blood loss from his nose bleeding... but why?

An image of the blind folded Italian ravished calling out his name beggingly, 'Save me, Doitsu!' flashed before his eyes.

Racing over to a tree, the German man proceeded to slam his head repeatedly against the bark. "Dämlich! Dämlich! Dämlich! Dämlich! Dämlich! Dämlich!"he chanted along with each strike.

After a good ten minutes, Germany proceeded on his way over to France's house, leaving a very dented tree in his wake.

Marching right up to the mansion, Ludwig stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of it. Gazing up at the mass structure, he had the greatest urge to vomit.

From every shingle, to every window, door, brick and blade of grass was decked out for Valentine's day. The grass was oddly a shade of pink with hearts that led the way to the door. Statuesque churabs floated about with their little love arrows drawn. And, of course... the roses... Wall to wall roses. Roses forming archways. Roses in the shape of hearts. Roses carpeting the entire floor in the house upon entry.

The German man felt rather light headed and sick to his stomach from the over powering scent.

A servant bowed and went to announce Germany and was quickly led to the study. "Bonjour mon prince charmant allemand." the french man greeted, sitting on a heart shaped bed covered in roses. He was only wearing cuffs, a bow tie, and nothing else. But luckily the roses were piled up to cover more personal areas. "Have you come to me, the love God, to help aquire the greatest of bliss of passion?"

"..." Ludwig wished a couple of those cupid statues would shoot his eyes out.

France grinned widely. "My beauty stuns you, no? Well I can't blame you. You see today I must comfort the hearts of the broken hearted with all my body and soul, since they could not achieve their Valentine wishes."

Germany paled a little. Wait, he said heal the broken hearts of... "Does that include Russi-"

"I'm a lover. Not suicidal." he interupted.

Getting over the sheer mental horror that took a good few years off his life, Ludwig regained his composure and decided to get straight to the point. "Is Italia here?" The faster he found him, the faster he could get away from this hellish nightmare.

France looked down right shocked at being rebuffed, but quickly turned into a wide grin. "Ooooooooh? So little Germany is looking for his little Italian Valentine, hmmmm?"

"VHAT!?" Ludwig's face rapidly heated. Francis began to laugh. "Awwwwwww. Is little Ludwig worried that big bad France will gobble up his little pasta loving play mate? Hey! Put that gun away!"

Heat blistering from the German's face, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the naked man before him. "Vh-vhat nonsense are you spouting about!?"

The gun in his hand shook uncontrolably. Oh dear. Ludwig seemed to be on the verge of hysteria.

"Zere is nothing like zat going on! Ve don't make out in my office heatedly and get touchy feely! Or get naked on my desk, or use the lotion in my top desk drawer to make him more slick and easier to enter! Or nip and claw at each other, leaving fresh hickies and bite marks that cover his sweet flesh! Or get even harder from his soft sobs of pleasure and delicious begging voice! Or become absolutly ecstatic from the way his flushed face cringes in pleasure when he climaxes!"

France was freaking out, raising his hands in surrender as the man was flying into a frenzy. He was scared shitless, but at the same time aroused beyond his control and left the blood drip from his nose freely. "Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Not until I hear more details and pleasure myself to it!"

The door to the study opened and in poked Feliciano's head. "Vee! France nii-san! Are you in here? Oh there you are. Eh? Why are you here Doitsu? And why is France nii-san only wearing roses again? Is there a party?"

France flashed the little Italian a devilish smile. "Why sure. A party with you me, and Germany. What do you say?"

Ludwig open fired on him, which made the French man run for cover under the bed. Putting away the fire arm, Ludwig rushed right over to Italy. "Italia! Are you alright? Did he do anything to you? Did he offer you candy so he could molest you while dressed as a preacher?!" he interogated him, shaking his shoulders frantically.

"You make it sound like I'm a sexual preditor!" France complianed, but squeaked when a bullet shot into the ground in front of him.

Italy's head bounced back and forth like a bobble head in a hurricane. "Eh? D-d-doitsu-tsu-tsu... Wh-wh-at are-are-are you-you-you tal-tal-king about-bou-bou-bout?"

Realizing what he was doing, the man stopped and check him all over. He seemed perfectly fine... physically. Relieved, he grabbed the smaller man by the arm and dragged him off with him. "Bye bye, France nii-san! Grazie for the help!"

France heaved a sigh of relief when the gun wielding psychopath was finally gone. "Time to get down to business. Ah, welcome dear Turkey. Let love God, France, heal your broken heart. I'm sure you can win Greece's heart one day... Now hand me that bottle of lover's oil..."

Germany didn't stop once on their way back. Not once. Holding Italy's hand tightly, he hurried back to his home; away from the insanity of those Valentine fanatics. He wasn't like them at all. He wasn't a love sick fool that lost his head over some humdrum holiday of false affection. It didn't matter to him if Italy had something to give him. And his heart was NOT racing from holding hands!

Reaching home, Ludwig imediatly released Feliciano's hand and went to hang his coat up. "Really, Italia. You should be more wary of that French man. And I keep telling you to let me know vhere you are going zo I can find you when you get lost."

Italy saluted him, giving him a semi serious face with his usual dopey smile. "Yes, Doitsu!" Spinning on his heel, he made a beeline for the kitchen. "Veeeeeee! Pasta! Pasta!"

Ludwig, for some reason, flinched at being left and followed him into the kitchen. Of course when he got there the room was a complete mess in under point five seconds. But the pasta had been premade that day. So why the mess?

Feliciano sat at the table stuffing his face happily. It was rather a cute sight.

Walking over, the blond man held his temper in check about the mess. He had other issues at hand. He stood beside the Italian as he gobbled up his food. Glancing up at him, he offered an adorable smile. "Oh, do you want some Doitsu?" he asked, holding the plate up to him. The other shook his head. "Ah, nein danke..." Italy tilted his head. "Really? Then is there something you need?" He licked some sauce from his lips. Ludwig's eyes followed the movemant and swallowed. "N-n-not really... I... I vas wondering if you h-had anything planned for, uh, t-today..."

Feliciano tilted his head in thought. "Today? No." Germany twinged a touch. "Ah, I see. Well, did you have anything, er special to give to me? You know... for today?"

"No."

A loud crack echoed inside Ludwig.

The Italian finished his pasta, put the plate in the sink, and skipped off for parts unknown singing happily. "Draw a circle, there's the earth, draw a circle there's the earth..."

An icy wind blew inside the German man. So... Italy didn't have anything for him... nothing...

Gulping the lump in his throat, he inhaled deeply and rolled up his sleeves to clean up the mess Italy had left behind. It wasn't like he was expecting something. Heck no. He wasn't like the rest of the idiots that were stupidly lost in their romantic bliss. It didn't matter to him. NOT ONE BIT!

Scrubbing the kitchen from corner to corner, and every exposed spot, he finally finished up. He hadn't eaten anything since that morning and decided to sit down to some wurst. But even those held little appeal.

Eating very little, he cleaned the kitchen again and decided to get some work down. He dragged himself up the stairs, refusing to admit any action of sulking. He was a soldier, verdammit. He'd just spend the whole night working! So there!

Opening the door to his study he was greeted by a familiar Italian voice. "Buon San Valentino, amore mio."

Where his study once was now was now stripped of anything that it once was. The walls were covered in a soothing purple shade with romantic portraits of fantastic artists of the past. Heavy velvet curtains, of lush purple, blocked out the windows and pooled at the floor. Even the carpet was different. A light lavender to match the theme.

The only light in the room source were the low glimmering candles that sat on a wall shelves. All lined in a neat row. All the previous furniture was completely gone. All that remeained was a massive round bed with shinning crisp silk sheets of blood red. Overly plump pillows of black satin were neatly pilled, and on top these lay Feliciano. He was on his stomach, his back facing Ludwig so he had to look over his shoulder... and wearing absolutely nothing but the sexiest lingerie the German had ever seen in his entire life.

Sheer black stockings melted upon his slender legs that slowly kicked the air in a rythamic pace. They reaced they way up his thighs where they were fastened by small belt straps that were attached to the main garmant. His arms were folded, which were clad in long arm length gloves, where he laid his head, smiling seductivly. But what had the man absolutly salvating was the underwear, if you could call it that. The red with pin lines fabric swelled around the soft roundness of his bottom. With a neat little black laced border it formed a sweet heart shape around the exposed bottom. Like a little Valentine.

Ludwig's eyes bulged, his jaw dropping with his tongue hanging out, absolutely panting like a dog. 'Oh, Gott... Nun ist dies eine Valentine...' his inner thought purred ravinously.

Feliciano crossed and uncrossed his ankles, his hips flexing with each sway. "Would Doitsu like some Italian sweets? He is nice and fresh..."

Germany gulped, and eagerly ran over to him, ripping his clothes off till he only had his pants and boots on. Crawling on the bed, he towered over the frail form of Feliciano who curled into himself a bit, shyly gazing up at him. "Does this... satisfy you Doitsu?" he asked ever so tenderly that it nearly made his heart strings compose a seranade. His limbido was more than satisfied, the way his rock hard cock throbbed eagerly.

Taking a gentle hold of his chin, Ludwig tilts it up and lowered his face to his. "Ja, kleine Valentine." he answered in a thick voice that made the Italian lower his eyes sheepishly, shivering in delight. Parting his lips, he drags his tongue across the other's bottom lip and then over the upper one. Italy opened his mouth in a soft gasp as he did this. Taking the oppertunity, the blond man dipped his tongue in to gently flick the other's.

Feliciano mewed, their tongues rolling and twisting together in the open air. Ludwig closed the gap and pressed his hard form against Italy. He rammed his pelvis between his thighs and rubbed himself into the smaller man. The friction was like striking a match, any moment they'd burst into flame. Feliciano could barely breath through his nose as the dominating German drink the soul right out of his body.

Their lips smacked and sucked hungrily before the blond man broke away and latched onto his neck. "Ah..." Italy gasped. He could feel teeth graze against his throat, nipping his bobbing larnix. The teeth shifted to tongue and swept down the milk like skin. And it seemed this milk had cherries. Tiny bright pink ones. They were already pert and tight with arousel, so with just the tiniest lick they become ripe and redder.

Feliciano arched his back, holding in the pleasured mewls. The man was licking him so sweetly then forcefully suckling them. But when he tugged them between his teeth, while flicking the tip of his tongue over the captured nub, Feliciano let out a sharp cry, his whole body tensing. His finger clutched the crimson sheets tightly like a life line.

Oh Gott. Feliciano was making him ache. He tasted so delicious and the softness of his nipples melted on his tongue. Lapping a hot trail downward, he spreads the Italian man's legs and licks where the stockings end and the thighs began. Feliciano panted lightly, biting his gloved knuckle. "Oh Ludwig... così buono. Mi fai così bagnata ... Uh!"His toes curled in the air and tilted his head all the way back. He was licking the v-line where his hip met leg.

The lingerie was a style that left the back bare, but the front covered. His erection strained at the fabric. If only the man would undo the clip belts that kept it there.

Ludwig loved the way the small fabric stretched over the aroused member, nearly tearing a hole right through it. It was so cute to see the tip moiston the fabric. Now then, if he just pushed this buckle here... And in an instant, Feliciano's cock sprung free. It was such a lovely flushed color, the tip an appitizing pink. Clear juice flowed freely from the tiny mouth, like nectar from a flower. Unable to resist, the man extends a tongue and licked the head in a very slowly motion, which made Italy cringe and shake, then ends with a quick flick at the end, causing a sharp bark from his Italian treat.

He tasted like a well cooked wurst, and could not help but want to dig right in. Taking the hot cock into his mouth, he sets right to gulping him all the way to the hilt and dragging away, languidly teasing the underside with his tongue.

Italy shouted and wept wontonly. Combing his fingers through those sunshine locks, the poor man couldn't hold his voice back and shamelessly raised his hips into that hot mouth. "Ludwig! Oh, sì, Ludwig. Sì... sì... sì... sì ... Sì! Così!" He quickly came in the man's mouth, letting out a loud yell, before flopping back onto the bed. Tangling his fingers in the sheets above his head, the Italian tried to catch his breath, his body tinged in a blush. "Si prega di più ..." he begged with tears of passion shinning in his eyes. "I want Ludwig's..." Lifting a leg, he placed it on Germany's broad shoulder. "... plunged deep inside me..."

Ludwig threw his head back, blood spurting from his nose, grabbing his crotch as it swelled three times it normally did. 'Oh mein Gott und Walküren im Himmel!' That was the hottest thing he every witnessed in his entire life. Ripping his pants and boots off, his enormious cock raged a deep angry color that oozed at the top.

Flipping his lover onto his stomach he admired the way the lingerie made his ass look like a heart. Fondling those soft round globes, he used his thumbs to sread his cheeks open and view what lay in store. His blue eyes widened in astonishmant. Italy's entrance twitched violently, compious amounts of juice surfacing. "Fe-felicano... Vh-vhat..."

Feliciano buried his face into the cool sheets the comforted his blistering hot face. "I'm sorry Ludwig... I made a mess in the kitchen on purpouse so I could have time to prepare it for you to enter right away. Please forgive me..."

Again blood dripped from the man's nose. He swallowed thickly at the mental image of him preparing himself. His massive wurst jumped excitedly, begging to squish into those waiting depths.

Taking hold of those hips, Germany positioned himself and slowly dove inside. "AH! Wunderbar!" he cried, getting swallowed up imediatly. He continued his plunge till he was complelety sheethed inside. It was so hot and slick from the previous prepping it nearly made his eyes roll back in his skull. Pulling the member all the way out, he quickly rammed back inside and was recieved with a welcoming gulp.

His hips quickly took on a force of their own. Lots in a frenzied fever of erotic euphoria, he reamed into the Italian who cried out ecstatically with each dive. His rump bounced with loud spanks and his whole body curved in harsh pleasure. Grabbing the man by the elbows, Germany had him riding his cock like a cowboy in reverse.

It was an intense position, his engored appendage shoveing against his sweet spot.

"AH-hah-AH-hah-AH-hah-AH!" Feliciano was blind to the world around him. All that mattered what the undying fire that singed his insides and melted his soul. Joyful tears rolled down his blazing red face that matched Ludwig's eaqually flushed one.

Falling onto his back he slammed his pelvis upward, impaling the other mercilessly. It was then he noticed the mirror on the cieling. How it got there didn't matter. The image of Felciano's blazing, sweat soaked reflection had him hypnotized and unable to look away. Oh his beautiful Italian was melting on his hot German Wurst. More. He wanted more!

Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulls Italy flat against him, his sweating chest connecting with his back. Reaching around in front, he grabs the man's bottom which kept his legs spread apart. His slick rod dove in and out faster and faster, as if trying to work up a lather. Both were practically mad with lust.

With one final plunge, he buried himself deeply and orgasimed violently which triggered an instant one with Feliciano. Both of their jaws dropped and released the deepest, loudest howl they could muster, their voices nearly going raw.

Italy spasmed in his hold, once, twice, three times, then instantly turned to goo.

Ludwig breathed open mouthed, trying to catch his breath with saliva dripping down his chin. His eyes were rolled back and blurred in a sexual stupiour. That was the most intence sex he had in a long time. Best-Valentine's-day-ever.

Rolling onto his side, he snuffled his love's damp red hair and licked the nape of his neck lovingly. Feliciano, in turn, groaned quietly and turned around, the cock slipping out of him, and snuggled into the man's wide chest. "Buon San Valentino, Doitsu." he vee'd sweetly like a happy dog.

Germany blushed at his words and could only embrace him warmly. His eyes glanced up at the cieling mirror and felt his pulse thump. White lust was spilling between those scrunmptious thighs and onto the bed. And the sexy lingerie was tempting him all the more with that heart shape rump. His cock was instantly at full attention.

"Nnnn. Feliciano..." he groaned, and was about to suggest they go again when the door to the room snapped from a powerful kick. "WEST! It is I! You're loving and adoring older brother, here to bestow my everlasting Valentine's day adortion on my sweet... little... HOT DAMN!" Gilbert screamed, blood jet streaming from his nose at the sight. Shredding his clothes off, and takes a running leap.

"Gilbert!? Get ahold of yourself! Gyah! Get off me! Vhy are you getting naked? VHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING!"

"Two is company, three make a threesome."

"Vee?"

Back at France's house, the French man sighed in satisfaction on the bed from his last appointmant. poor guy. Who knew that Cuba had such kinkyness for Canada.

Rolling onto his stomach, he stretched the kinks out. "I wonder if Germany enjoyed the redecorating to his office?"he mused sinisterly. Having Italy visit here was a good plan to get him out of the house. Checking the clock, he had just enough time for a shower and strapping on his bondage gear before Switzerland and Austria came by. He sighed a little. "A love God's work is never done."

[German]  
Frühstück! - Breakfast!  
Valentinstag - Valentine's day  
Gegangen perverse Gedanken werden!- Begone Perverse thought!  
Hölle- Hell  
Muss geistige Bild zu löschen- Must delete mental image  
Heilige Scheiße!- Holy Shit!  
Dämlich! - Stupid!  
Nun ist dies eine Valentine- Now this is a Valentine  
Ja, kleine Valentine- Yes, little Valentine  
Oh mein Gott und Walküren im Himmel!- Oh my God and Valkries in heaven!

[Italian]  
Datelo a me profondamente - Give it to me deeply  
Buon San Valentino, amore mio- Happy Valentine's day, my love.  
Così buono. Mi fai così bagnata- so good. You make mw so wet.  
Si prega di più - Please more

[Japanese]  
Moshi moshi - (Greeting when answering the phone)

[Spanish]  
hermoso - beautiful  
No quieres ser mi día de San Valentín? - Don't you want to be my Valentine?

[French]  
Bonjour mon prince charmant allemand- Hello my German Prince charming.


End file.
